poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to Pablo/Getting help from 1206 and the Diesel Squad
Here's how back to Pablo and getting help from 1206 and the Diesel Squad gone sin Diesel City Adventure: The Search for The Cartoon Flamers' instruments. Blackie: (narrating) After that, Pablo was following the tracks into Diesel City after he got back up from his tumble. Peter: You know what? I'm starting to feel sorry for him. Sunil Nevla: About time too! Skyla: sick Yeah, that poor penguin has been through enough! Peter: Alright, alright! Pablo: Man, how am I gonna save the others? I can't do it alone. a horn I know that horn. walks to the top of a hill and in a shunting yards is a fimilar diesel It's 1206! He can help! to follow that sound {Pablo then arrives in the shunting yards, and there just ahead is 1206 a turntable) Pablo: Hey! 1206! Over here! 1206: Pablo? Pablo: 1206! 1206: Hey, buddy! How you been? Where's everyone esle? Pablo: panting They... were... captured... by a clawed diesel... and his goons. I need help to save them! 1206: There's one group who can handle something like that. Hop on. Pablo hops on the front foot plate, 1206 sets off into the city. after a small but, they arrive at the Diesel Squad's dieselworks. Dash-9:1206 Oh, hey 1206! What's up? You need a check up? 1206: No, I need your help. Kraken: What's up? And why is Pablo with you, on his own? Pablo: Well, we were preparing for a concert for the Cartoon Flamers, but then a diesel stole their instruments. So we came here to get them back, but then the diesel chased us, so I jumped off the train while everyone else was captured by thediesel. Pincher: What does this diesel look like? Pablo: He almost resembles Diesel 10, and he also has a huge claw on his roof. Dash-9: Oh great. It had to be him. Pablo: You know him? Kraken: Yes. Dash-9: That diesel, Decastor by name was once a member of the Diesel Squad. Pablo: Really? Scor-Brein: Yes he was. But after only 3 months of being with us, and learning about how we do things. he quit. Not before claiming that he will be the almighty of all of Cartoon World, and that he can put an end to the Cartoon Flamers' band once and for all. Pincher: What's not to like about the Cartoon Flamers? I love that band! I even have the last albums of their last music hits! several Music CDs of Cartoon Flamers' music Rattler: Yes, but back to Decasssstor, he's a huge maniac and never givessss up with anything he puts his mind to. Dash-9: If you think capturing the SpongeRaiders was bad enough, you've should've seen what he did to some of the top rail companies of Cartoon World! Pablo: He's that bad? Kraken: Yeah, many authorities have tried to capture him, but that damn diesel always escapes! Pablo: Oh, man! Long Hood: his horn meaining: "we are so gonna help you out on this!" Dash-9: And we'll also make sure that Decstor is put behind bars at long last! Pablo: Then let's go save them! Minka Mark; Go Pablo! Pincher: Who said that? Are you a ghost?! Blackie: Uh, no. Pincher: GHOST!!!!!! Scor-Brein: Pincher with his claw You idiot, there are no ghosts. That's just the narrator. Pincher: Oh. Scor-Brein: Alright, to the rescue! all race out of the Dieselworks and head to Decastor's lair Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes